


Cosa è successo l'ultima volta con Aureliano

by pioggia_notturna



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Aureliano è menzionato quindi non è presente fisicamente, daje, la loro relazione è un po' un mistero, missing moment, un duo molto underrated
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggia_notturna/pseuds/pioggia_notturna
Summary: Missing moment 2x02Lele non ne sapeva niente di Aureliano e Spadino. Lo aveva aiutato perché gli e lo doveva ma ci era rimasto male,insomma entrambi avevano bisogno della fiducia di Aureliano.Qualcosa però sembrava essere andato storto o forse aveva semplicemente bisogno di tempo."Allora Spadì? Quando hai intenzione di dirmi cosa è successo con Aureliano?"





	Cosa è successo l'ultima volta con Aureliano

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto questa oneshot la dedico a Silvia che mi ha ispirata. Mi è piaciuta l'idea su questo momento e quindi l'ho scritta.  
> Inoltre questa è anche la prima fanfiction che posto e che scrivo.  
> Spero che vi piaccia, buona lettura!❤️ ps: sì ho postato questa storia mille volte perché il testo mi veniva strano.

Lele non ne sapeva niente di Aureliano e Spadino.  
Lo aveva aiutato perché gli e lo doveva ma ci era rimasto male, insomma entrambi avevano bisogno della fiducia di Aureliano.  
Qualcosa però sembrava essere andato storto o forse aveva semplicemente bisogno di tempo.  
Erano su quelle scale, di quel edificio abbandonato che sta là da troppo tempo ormai,  
uno dei tanti posti mai finiti a Roma ed era anche una giornata stranamente tranquilla.  
  
"Allora Spadì? Quando hai intenzione di dirmi cosa è successo con Aureliano? Io sto qua."  
Spadino guardava a terra e si sentì infastidito dalla voce, si girò di scatto un po' spaventato,  
lo aveva portato alla realtà e non si era reso conto della sua presenza.  
In fin dei conti se ne era andato poco fa o forse era passato più tempo.  
"Seh seh, mo te lo dico tranquillo."  
  
Lele stava per parlare e nonostante Spadino avesse riportato lo sguardo a terra subito dopo la risposta,  
l'aveva sentito quel respiro soffocato velocemente e lo interruppe senza farci apposta.  
"Abbiamo discusso. Nun come hai fatto te co' lui. Io e lui.. abbiamo discusso in modo diverso.."  
"E in che modo?"  
  
La risposta era stata velocissima e a Spadino era venuto un nodo alla gola.  
Non era proprio abituato a parlarne, ad esprimersi in generale sinceramente.  
Sapeva di star pensando un po' troppo, forse evitava pure di pensarci sù.  
Ad un tratto però gli venne in mente il suo discorso ad Angelica e perciò tirò un sospiro, di quelli pesanti e si decise.  
"Io, ehm, l'ho baciato."  
  
Girò la testa un po', lo sguardo leggermente nervoso, curioso di vedere la reazione.  
Lele se ne stava semplicemente in piedi, una mano al fianco e l'altra  
sul viso corrugato che guardava dubbiosa chissà che cosa.  
"Aspè non so se ho capito bene.."  
Spadino di norma avrebbe sbroccato ma oggi è semplicemente stanco.  
"No no invece hai capito."  
Erano parole biascicate quelle, quasi d'arresa.  
"Mi ero presa na cotta pe' lui, me n'ero accorto ma nun me piaceva affatto la cosa.  
Poi un giorno ero felice, avevo tirato na pigna a mi fratello, me sentivo libero e l'ho baciato d'istinto."  
  
Spadino aveva lo sguardo alzato verso al cielo mentre lo disse e l'aveva detto con calma ma allo stesso tempo con sincerità  
senza rifletterci sopra. Lele ne rimase sorpreso. Gli sembrava maturo,  
diverso e l'immagine che aveva di quel coglione era decisamente cambiata.  
Aveva capito di non conoscerlo affatto e la cosa lo turbò particolarmente nonostante fosse logica la sua ignoranza su di lui.  
Si era seduto principalmente per le gambe stanche ma anche per essergli più vicino.  
  
"E come ha reagito?"  
"Come pensi che ha reagito Le'?"  
"Avete avuto una tresca?"  
Spadino spalancò gli occhi e non sapeva se dargli una botta in testa o rispondergli come le persone normali.  
"Ma si scemu allora. Come cazzo fai a fa la guardia me chiedo io."  
"Ma io che cazzo ne so Albè mica mi intendo de ste cose beh.. ahò ahia! Ma che cazzo fai!?"  
"Nun abbiamo avuto.. na tresca."  
"Ah.. quindi.. cosa è successo?"  
  
Lele si accarezzava la testa e lo guardava in attesa di risposta,  
non c'era imbarazzo nelle sue domande, nonostante fosse convinto  
che Spadino la pensasse in quel modo, era curioso e rifletteva seriamente per timore di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
"Mah, nulla di speciale. Mi ha semplicemente respinto."  
Spadino lo disse in un tono inespressivo e dava l'impressione che la cosa non lo colpiva affatto.  
"Nulla di speciale? Conoscendolo ti avrà picchiato ed insultato."  
  
Notò poi la leggera agitazione di Spadino  
che aveva lanciato un sassolino con le sue scarpe particolari e gli parve uno spasmo.  
Voleva dirgli di no, che Aureliano non aveva avuto quella reazione, voleva dimostrare  
che non è sempre un violento ma scagliò il sassolino inconsciamente perché si sentì stupido.  
"No nun m'ha picchiato m'ha scaraventato."  
"E basta?"  
"No m'ha anche insultato."  
"Che ti ha detto?"  
"Ma niente Lè, immagina."  
  
Se le immaginava pure quelle parole,  
Aureliano le usava continuamente ed era impossibile pensarlo in versione educata.  
Gli venne quindi in mente la scena, come pensava che fosse andata e poi domandò.  
"Che è successo dopo?"  
"Se n'è andato e io sono rimasto."  
Guardò poi le tasche e prese il coltellino che aveva sempre appresso iniziando a giocherellarci.  
"Il giorno dopo gli ho dato appuntamento là e ci è andato. L'ho minacciato col coltellino.  
Lo dovevo ammazza, per dimostra alla famiglia mia chi so'  
ma non c'ho bisogno di dimostra niente a nessuno..  
quindi ce semo chiariti e me ne so' andato. Nun l'ho rivisto da quel momento."  
  
Lele non sapeva proprio che dire e questo Spadino lo capì.  
Rimasero perciò entrambi in silenzio.  
  
"Comunque.. Aureliano te lo doveva dà."  
"AHIA!"


End file.
